1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a textile structure for detecting body surface electrical signals of human and a signal detector using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, sensing devices have been used to detect body surface electrical signals of human (such as ECG signals representing heartbeat). In the past, textile structures of metal lines and optical fibre are used to detect the body surface electrical signals of human. However, the optical fibre conversion circuit is difficult to design, and the self inductance of the metal lines is likely to be interfered by external magnetic fields. Furthermore, as the metal lines are contained, such textile structures are stiff and not soft enough, and the degree of refinement of the fibres is limited.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,640 discloses a sensing textile structure that performs a respiratory sensing through the electromagnetic self-inductance stretching with the textile structure. Therefore, the sensing textile structure can serve as a respiratory monitor. However, as metal lines are used similarly, the sensing textile structure is stiff and not soft enough.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,228 discloses a textile structure applicable to sleep respiratory sensing, activity monitoring apparatus or sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) apparatus, which detects the body surface electrical signals of human, such as respiratory signals, ECG/heartbeat signals with impedances of patch electrodes.
Now, a textile structure containing conductive yarn and common textile fibres has been developed. The textile structure combined with an electrical loop can serve as a detector for detecting the body surface electrical signals of human. For example, the detector can be used to detect heartbeat signals or respiratory signals respectively.
The textile structure is air permeable, soft, elastic, stretchable, capable of washed with water, and flexible. Therefore, a textile structure having the above advantages and a signal detector using the same are provided preferably, which can be used for detecting the body surface electrical signals of human.